


Nyctophilia

by niqhtdweller



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen, Mainly an OC insert, Reader/OC Insert, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niqhtdweller/pseuds/niqhtdweller
Summary: (n.) love of darkness or night; finding relaxation or comfort in the darkness.────"the stars, the moon, they have all been blown outyou left me in the darkno dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilightin the shadow of your heart."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Information

Hello!

The perspective of this book is from an entity known as SCP-8129; this will be the "vessel" for the reader, so see them as yourself. This will be in the second person, and 'she/her' pronouns will be used mostly throughout the book when referring to 8129. You can pretend the pronouns are different to fit your preference, however.

SCP-8129 is a shadow-figure. They have the ability to phase in, out, and through walls, as they please. They can disappear and reappear at will.

Since SCP-8129 is a shadow, they can usually only manifest themselves on the walls of an area. But if the room is mainly dark in the corners, then they can manifest themselves into a "fully-fleshed" void-like humanoid figure long enough to conduct an interview. In their humanoid form, they always wear a vantablack cloak with a hood that usually covers their head to protect them from the light. As long as the hood of the cloak is covering their head, they can go into a lit-up corridor for a decent amount of time.

Blue light is very harmful to this shadow figure, and can easily weaken, or even kill them. "Kill" as in cause them to fade for a certain amount of time, but not exactly be terminated.


	2. Prologue

The room was deathly silent, shadows lurking in the darkest corners. The only audible noise was the sound of water dripping from the withered ceiling, as it had just been raining. A young man paced around in the room, his gray eyes rapidly flickering around to each corner in a fit of paranoia. He could feel eyes on him from every direction. At one point, he swore that he could've heard breathing behind him.

The sound of footsteps broke the nearly deafening silence, causing the man to jump. "You're an odd one," a feminine voice rang out.

He whirled around to face the direction of the voice, only to lock eyes with a shadow that seemed to be alive and well. It was darker than the room itself; a clear vantablack. Narrowed white eyes could be seen gleaming through the darkness that was its face. "I've never seen someone in the dark become so... paranoid,"

He blinked owlishly, taking a few nervous steps back. "Wh- what do you mean?"

Now it was their turn to blink, only... it began to take calm, focused steps toward him.

Panic flared to life inside of him once again, and he frantically pushed himself up against the expiring walls of the abandoned shelter. As he glanced to his left, he noticed that the door that had once been shut to keep any strong gusts of wind from coming in was now gone.

"I think you know what I mean; you're just playing dumb. Plenty of people have come around here, seeking shelter from the storms or cops that were chasing after them for a crime they committed," it explained, keeping its voice low and devoid of emotion. But despite the monotone effect in its voice, he could still hear... a bit of sass thrown into the mix. Agitation, perhaps?

Its eyes flickered, dulling for a split second before brightening against the darkness of the room. "You're just another creature seeking safety from the storms. Congratulations; you're not a criminal,"

He blinked, watching as the creature ever so slightly stepped closer to him, its eyes narrowing into slits. Almost as if it was growing frustrated with the person in front of it. "What... are you, exactly?" he suddenly asked it, all of his past fear dissolving away.

The shadow straightened out its back, stepping forward. It halted just a foot away from him. There was no response.

"Alright, then... where are we and where is the exit?"

After a moment, the shadow let out an ominous chuckle, its eyes supposedly closing in amusement, judging by the way the only remaining light left its face.

It held a finger up, signaling for him to be quiet.

_"Follow me."_


End file.
